llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Foot vs. Crazee Dayzee
Roy: Afternoon, boxing fans! I'm Roy- Luigi: And I'm leaving! Ahh! Roy: Guards? Sumo Bros come and beat up Luigi. Roy: Thank you. Now, as I was sayin', I'm Roy, and there is sure to be a great show tonight. In addition to a great match between- Ludwig: Please, allow me to introduce them! Roy: Fine, but besides that, we'll also be spending this week and as many other weeks are needed looking for a new announcer, and then a new referee. I will be the ref for tonight so that I can get a good look at the tonight's applicant- Ludwig: Myself! Roy: Yeah. Ludwig: Thank you, Roy! But please, don't create confusion over whether it is currently afternoon or evening. Roy: Just get on with it. The contestants are getting tired of waiting. Crazee Dayzee: …Ya got any Kings? Hot Foot: Ha! Go fish, loser! Ludwig: Of course. In the blue corner tonight down in the bottom right-hand corner, please notice today's challenger, Crazee Daisee, hailing from Yoshi's Island! Weather Robot: Hail! Hail falls in the Arena. Roy: Just let me catch Matthew! I'll take his picture, then throw him in the ring! Ludwig: Afterwards, please avert your attention to the champion currently igniting the red corner in the upper-left, Hot Foot, who… uh… has arrived from the Dark Fortress. Now, allow me to explain- Roy: Start brawlin'! The fighters jump out of their corners and start duking it out. Ludwig: Roy received very disappointing comments in this week's questionaire. It seems that one Husky and one Washu believe that Roy is prejudiced. Roy is jumping this way and that to avoid fireballs from Hot Foot that miss Crazee Dayzee, and returning bubble attacks that miss Hot Foot. Ludwig: Now, I am no champion for an offspring of my parents, but Roy is definitely non-prejudicial. Roy is waving his arms to indicate that it is against the rules for Crazee Dayzee to try to extinguish Hot Foot by throwing tiles from the ring's floor at him. Ludwig: Apparently, this critic infers that Roy feels Crazee Dayzee, the challenger, is weak because she is feminine. Hot Foot is burning up the floor. Crazee Dayzee has taken cover by climbing on to one of the surrounding ropes. Ludwig: Obviously, Roy merely implied that she would lose because one flame from Hot Foot, the champion, could ignite her. Plain and simple. Hot Foot suddenly disappears, as a result of running out of stuff to burn. Ludwig: With that issue settled, let us now turn out attention to the fight at hand. Roy: D'oh! Crazee Dayzee is the winner! Ludwig: …That was the hastiest event I have ever seen. Crazee Dayzee: Yeah! Girl Power! Roy: You didn't see it at all, genius! You're fired! Ludwig: You just don't appreciate my brilliance! Roy: Oh, but I do! You'll be back here next week… in the ring! Crazee Dayzee: But don't I- Roy: Bye! Crazee Dayzee: …Got any 3's? Hot Foot Spark: You win. Roy: Shut up! Category:Roy's Sports Hall